lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
A Slip of the Tongue
A Slip of the Tongue is a Traffic case in L.A. Noire. It was a pre-order bonus from Wal-Mart in Canada and the US and Play in the UK. According to Play.com, it came with the game soundtrack. JB Hi Fi Australia and New Zealand also have this case exclusive to JB Hi Fi pre-orders. It is now a story case in the The Complete Edition of the game. Description A seemingly run-of-the-mill car theft ends up sparking an explosive investigation into the largest auto fraud racket the city has ever seen. Persons of Interest *Cliff Harrison - Suspect arrested driving stolen vehicle. *Richard Coombs - Owner and proprietor of Coombs Automotive. *Jean Archer - Suspect recorded as selling stolen vehicle to Coombs Auto. *James Belasco - Suspect arrested driving stolen vehicle. *Gordon Leitvol - Manager of Marquee Printing Company. *Steven Bigelow - Suspect warehouse operator for auto theft racket. Objectives *Investigate Stolen Vehicle Report *Investigate Coombs Automotive *Investigate Jean Archer's Address *Trace Address for Marquee Printing *Investigate Marquee Printing *Interrogate James Belasco *Apprehend Jean Archer *Investigate 58 Industrial Street *Apprehend Gordon Leitvol Detailed Walkthrough Captain Leary informs you that a stolen vehicle from the hot sheet has been spotted. 6 West Second Street When you get there, a short cut-scene will occur before you'll have to chase the driver. Disable his vehicle before he is stopped by uniformed backup in order to earn the Nowhere in a Hurry Achievement/Trophy. Interview Cliff Harrison This is where you get the first pink slip for the Racing For Pinks Achievement/Trophy. Coombs Automotive Co. Once you get there, you'll be greeted with a sales pitch from the owner, Richard Coombs. He'll tell you not to take another step, but you'll have to go to him in order to proceed. After a short cut-scene, you follow him into his office where he'll give you two new clues: This is where you get the second pink slip for the Racing For Pinks Achievement/Trophy. Interview Richard Coombs Before leaving, use the nearby gamewell or just get in your car to use the police radio. 146 North Fremont Avenue When you arrive, you'll discover that the registered address is an empty lot. Central Police Station Speak with the watch commander before going to interview James Belasco in interview room 2. Interview James Belasco Before you get to ask him questions, he'll give you another clue: This is where you get the third of the pink slips for the Racing For Pinks Achievement/Trophy When your interview is finished a cutscene will occur where Ray Pinker will give you another clue: Go towards the entrance, and the watch commander will stop and talk to you. He'll tell you that Jean Archer was seen at the Western Union less than a minute's run from Central. Run out of the station and turn left. Cross the road at the intersection, and turn left when you get to the other side. From here, just keep running straight. Alternatively, get in your car and drive, or ask Bekowsky to drive. Be aware, it is possible to miss her, and doing so will only allow you to get a maximum of 4 stars for this case. Western Union Office Approach Archer at the counter and question her. Interview Jean Archer After this interview, if you correctly branch all questions, you receive the Achievement/Trophy Femme Imbécile. Marquee Printing Company Go into the building and speak to Gordon Leitvol. Do not do this early, as the interview will not begin. Interview Gordon Leitvol After your conversation, Leitvol will let you see his ledger. Select any row where Bigelow was the customer. 58 Industrial Street Prepare for a shootout. Take out the goons on the first floor before going up to the second floor. You can get the Chop Shop Achievement/Trophy if you kill at least one of the goons with the engine block that's hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. You'll find Steven Bigelow and the following clues in his office: The Box of pink slips is the last you need for the Racing For Pinks Achievement/Trophy Interview Steven Bigelow Marquee Printing Company Interview Gordon Leitvol Case Briefing "Report of a stolen vehicle, 6 West Second Street. If the registration has been circulating on the Department hot sheet, that means the suspect didn't change the plates, didn't make any attempt to conceal the vehicle - a beat cop spotted it sitting in the driveway. Something doesn't add up. We have the full details of the car, so finding out is as simple as paying a visit." Case Notes * "With the theft racket smashed, Leitvol and his cronies will climb over one another to cut a deal." * "Bigelow might be a hood, but he had the dirt on Leitvol and would have flipped if encouraged." * "To save his own skin, Belasco might have offered up his bosses or fellow auto mules." * "Jean Archer remains at large with the proceeds of the auto sale and an eye on her next score." Achievements and Trophies *The Printer's Devil *Racing For Pinks *Femme Imbécile *Chop Shop *Nowhere In A Hurry Quotes Bugs/Glitches *On rare occasions, the "Details of Transaction" question won't show up during the Richard Coombs interview, even if you chose the correct responses to Cliff Harrison and inspected all of the clues, making it impossible to complete the case. Restarting the game and re-downloading the case from the in-game store should fix this problem. *After the shootout in the chop shop, when talking to Steven Bigelow after tossing his office, a scream is heard and the camera moves inside Phelps. The notebook is open but the player is unable to select a question or exit the conversation. Quitting to the main menu and resuming the game from the recent save point will solve the problem. (PC) *When the player doesn't visit Marquee Printings before the shootout at the Chop Shop, he walks into the print shop and asks Gordon Leitvol the "Deliveries to Industrial St" question. Phelps and Bekowsky seem to know Leitvol although they have never met him before. The first 3 questions won't show up. *On James Belasco's Forged Pink Slip for a 1945 Chevy Styline it shows 4Cyl. The 1940's Chevy's only had Straight 6Cyl engine options. Trivia *If Phelps takes one of Richard Coombs' cars to drive, Stefan Bekowsky praises Phelps for his thinking. *The ending on this particular case all depends on whether Phelps handles the "Deliveries to Industrial St" question correctly. If he does, Leary will be very bright from the good press and praise Phelps on his work. But if Phelps doesn't handle it correctly, Leary will angrily berate both Bekowsky and Phelps (mainly the latter). *You can "free roam" with guns in this case. After Cliff Harrison is stopped by uniformed backup, or has his car destroyed, Bekowsky will request a patrol unit, get out of his car, and hold Harrison at gunpoint. If Phelps gets out the car, he will take his Colt M1911 out at this point, and, if far enough from the car, can freely fire. This allows him to explore certain areas not normally accessible where instead of trying to open doors but finding them locked, he will be able to kick down them (e.g., Leland Monroe's office at Elysian Fields Development, which has a gold handle, but is in a "locked" state). Gallery Lanoire-aslipofthetongue.jpg Trailer L.A. Noire "A Slip of the Tongue" Traffic Case Video Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Walkthrough_-_Bonus_Mission_1_-_A_Slip_of_the_Tongue_(5_Star)|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Case_8_-_A_Slip_of_The_Tongue_(5_Stars)|Remaster Version L.A. Noire Part 5 - A Slip of the Tongue|Commented Walkthrough Category:Downloadable content Category:Traffic cases Category:Traffic